


you wake up at... (tap out)

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Dacryphilia, Drugged Sex, Emetophilia, First Person, Gang Rape, Gore, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, POV, Rimming, Sounding, Violence, Watersports, Wound Fucking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 一切都乱了套。
Relationships: Narrator/Space Monkey (Fight Club), Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 11





	you wake up at... (tap out)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [/you wake up at... (tap out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389058) by [Pearly_Pornography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography). 



> i was just kicking this idea around in my head for awhile
> 
> if you also read the billyboy fic /enko girl and you enjoyed that, you'll probly like this too

你在洛杉矶醒来。

你在西塔科机场醒来。

你被绑着双手在搏击俱乐部醒来。

这就是开始。

你醒来时被下了药，全是肌肉松弛剂，让你动弹不得。你醒来时没穿裤子，只有一件衬衫和内衣。你醒来时灌肠剂从肠子里流出，然而你压根儿不记得这事。你醒来时发现内裤上有尿渍。你醒来时感觉喷在脊背的吐息，留下的水汽粘在皮肤上。你被绑着双手在搏击俱乐部醒来。

我感到作呕。

“我很钦佩你在这儿所做的一切，长官。”周围除了剃光头的太空猴子什么也没有。他们把我放在桌子上，跟前就是一面镜子，我的胳膊反绑在背后。肚皮朝上，准备受死。我的脸擦伤了。我脸上的小细纹毫无愈合的迹象。

我试图问这他妈的到底怎么回事。乱七八糟。

“你说过你允许我们操你，德顿先生。”

我说，我不是泰勒·德顿。我不是。我不是那个人。他们不搭理我。“你说性挫折是男性社会的最大问题，你是对的。感谢你为此献出自己的身体，长官。”我试着离开桌子，但我不能。“市场上最强劲的商品之一。”我听到腰带咔哒一声，裤链拉下。我尖叫起来。我说我不是泰勒·德顿。“你告诉我们你会这么说，你肯定会这么说。”

我满是尿渍的内裤褪到脚踝。我试图挪动。不可能。啥也没发生。我试着进入我的洞穴，有冰，企鹅，还有冷空气。冷气流喷在我的屁股上，我赤裸裸的屁股。我说，我不想这么干，我不是泰勒·德顿。

“你看起来像个女人，长官。”

感觉不太对。我试图伸长脖子，看看发生了什么。我觉得自己不对劲。我的屁股感觉不对劲。湿答答的。我问，你们他妈的在干什么？他们一声不吭。感觉像鼻涕虫在我体内爬来爬去。又大又黏的鼻涕虫。我大口喘气。

我喘气。

“你在舔我屁股吗？”

“这是一个叫“舔阴”的练习，长官。”

起开你的臭嘴。

“他越来越硬了。”

太空猴子都倒吸冷气。他们紧贴在我身后。“德顿先生的鸡巴真是不可思议，”我继续听，“德顿先生的鸡巴漂漂亮亮的。”他们把该死的手搭在上边。我尝试挣脱他们的魔掌，徒劳而已。别碰我，我说。他妈的别碰我。你要是敢。其中一人握住我的老二，开始用湿漉漉、沁满汗水的手给我打飞机。我冲他们大叫。

别碰我！别碰我！

“它随生命跳动。”其中一只猴子说。另外的人重复。“它随生命跳动。”我真希望在这该死的地下室有人能听到我。我祈祷玛拉的光顾（她总是不请自来，从不叩门），她能把这些怪胎全赶走。我没有特别向着谁祈祷。

“他在哭。”有人从前边绕过来，我没注意到，因为我正在号啕大哭。但我有权利哭，我想。在我跟前的大块头肉球拍拍我的脸颊。“就像他说的那样。你觉得这稀奇古怪的柬埔寨玩意儿什么时候起作用？”我眨眨眼，问，你在说什么？我睁着泪汪汪的眼睛，顶着红通通的鼻子问他。“他们用在亚洲妓女身上的性药。我们从你一个朋友那儿买的。她叫什么来着？”

“那个女同性恋？”另一个太空猴子答道。“她的名字叫多姆。”

我说，我不认识什么叫多姆的人。太空猴子放声大笑。

“不管怎么说，我们还没给他用药。那东西太烈了，他会立刻勃起。”

“我听说有些女孩对它上瘾了。”

我浑身颤抖。我不想让他们用泰勒买的可疑东西迷晕我。更别提那些我未曾谋面的女人了。他们把这奇怪的粉末物用在出售的柬埔寨妓女身上，那个一副天使脸孔的孩子拿着一双大大的橡胶洗涤手套。我嚎叫起来。停下，马上停下，现在，我他妈是你的长官，我命令你把那东西放下，给我松绑，等我麻醉剂失效我能站起来离开之前，你他妈给我手背在身后坐好了。

“我们怎么处理这个？”

我被无视了。

“我想他只需要闻闻就行了。”

“好吧，谁来捂住他的嘴。”

我感觉一只脏兮兮的手掌盖在我嘴唇上。我的喊声透过它，它尝起来有泥土、粉末、些许橙汁、肥皂和小塑料袋包装的人脂的味道。一个装满白色粉末的小玻璃瓶举到我鼻子前。我试着用嘴呼吸。没法儿。他们净等着我放弃，这不过是个短暂的僵局。我处于下风。我的胸腔绷得紧紧，脑袋转动，无意中吸气。当我不由自主打喷嚏时，它甚至溅到我脸上。后面的太空猴子，又来玩我的老二了。又一团白色的尘雾进入我的脑海。一个接一个。我开始感觉热了。

我大声喊道。 请救救我，救救我，这些人全疯了。 

突然之间，衬衫压在我身上的重量变大了。 我抽泣着。 求你了！ 有人吗！ 

我感觉到有人用手摸遍我全身，顺着我的衬衫往上摸，还摸遍了我的腿。 我呜咽着，我感觉自己像是由内而外自燃起来，手搭在身上，抓着我的大腿，轻弹我的阴茎，拍打我屁股的声音震耳欲聋，击打的回声刺痛我的耳朵。

“坏孩子，德顿先生！”他们都笑了，又打了我屁股一下。我尖叫，整个世界变白。我射精之后，周围一片沉寂。

“他射了。”他们都发出“噢”和“啊”的声音，手指抚慰我的老二。“尝起来怎么样？”我的面部扭曲。我冲他们大喊大叫。别他妈吃我精液，你们这群怪物！他妈的别这样！“味道如何，伙计？”

“太恶心了。”

他们笑了。我可以感觉到屁眼湿漉漉的。

你们又在舔那儿了吗？

“自动润滑。”

你他妈摸了我的——

“是的，这是精液。”一双手按在我臀部，揉搓它们，我几乎当下就想喷出另一股精液。“哇哦，哇哦，他的蛋蛋又蜷起来了。他们都松开手。我哀叫着。他们甚至不允许我高潮。我不确定是不是真的想要，想要沉浸在由于像色情明星一样性奋而达到性高潮的羞耻中。“嘿，你还留着别针吧。”

“是的。”其中一个太空猴子说，他们在叽叽咕咕。我试图听进去，但我的大脑被血液冲击。我求他们放我走，我不会告诉任何人。我不会告诉警察，玛拉，或是其他重要人物。“打起精神来，长官。”

我没有及时这样做。 

我的老二产生一股烧灼感。不是性欲旺盛的那种。 不，那是痛苦。 那是一种尖刺、灼热的疼痛。 我尖叫着扭动身体。 我让他们住手。 停下，停下，停下，我不知道你在干什么，但是求你了。 我的勃起很疼，疼得没完没了。 我不停尖叫，疼痛挥之不去。 我不能摆脱它，不能移动任何部位，他们都来来回回摸我。

“把他塞严实了。”

他们在我尿道口放了个别针。

现在我没法射了。

我乞求。我很随和的。我说我不是泰勒，我保证守口如瓶，求你了，帮帮我。我这么说是因为我不是泰勒·德顿。只要看我一眼，哀求和抽泣，就能意识到我们不是同一个人。我知道这都是泰勒的错，我知道他只是想看我局促不安的样子。沉到底。还有什么比让走卒在我毫无意识的情形下抓到我更好的办法呢？我真是个傻瓜，竟然睡着了，给了泰勒主控权，躺在床上设想一切都会好起来。他们甚至不碰我的阴茎，但每一次感觉都鲜明直接，像过电似的。

我试图退回虚无之中，却感觉被世界隔绝。事出反常，很不对劲，我一直是个好人，不是吗？好吧，不是那么好。我只是一个普通人。当然，那些强奸犯和杀人犯比我更该受到惩戒。

三个月前，我希望泰勒成为我的第一个男伴。我从没和男人搞过。但我现在知道这没可能。和泰勒·德顿做爱不过是简单的手淫，一只手指插进我的屁眼。这一点儿也不浪漫，缺乏任何诗意和美感，就像我深夜幻想中那样，和玛拉·辛格的裸照并排放在一块。她躺在我床上的模样仿佛一只死蟑螂，让我作呕。

“有人想试试他的嘴吗？”

我愣神了。

不，呃，我不懂我能不能做到。要是我噎住了怎么办？

我面前的镜子以我的形象出卖了我。一张熏热的、红红的、泪痕累累的面孔回看我。一张惊恐万分的脸。一张我总是想要假装不曾见过的脸，因为那是我，只是更可怜也更恐惧。接着，它被一个躯体挡住了。一只体型庞大的猴子。隔着布料的勃起紧贴我的脸颊，那个小洞仍然存在的位置，从半开的痂上渗出粘液。

我不是泰勒·德顿，我啜泣，我永远不会是。我不够好。

“哦，别担心，长官。我们都是垃圾。”

他们异口同声。

“我们是这个世界上又唱又跳的小丑。”

我求他们不要说出来。

“我们是这个世界上又唱又跳的小丑。”

我朝他们尖叫，别说了。

**“我们是这个世界上又唱又跳的小丑。”**

太空猴子的老二闻起来像我们批发的红糖色肥皂。他的鸡巴上全是抽脂脂肪。他把它杵在我脸上，我摇摇头。尽管他的鸡巴在我脸上感觉像是往下投射炸弹，我还是摇摇头。他揪住我满是汗水的头发，扯开每一根发丝，泪水顺着我脸颊往下淌，我还是摇摇头。

“你知道，”那只猴子说，“如果你这么讨厌，为什么要我们干这事儿？”

“我喜欢你这欲擒故纵的模样，长官。”那个长着天使脸的小孩对我开口了。他抓住我的臀，我拼命往地板上卷成一团，但没用。我想躲在自己的房间里自慰。我想自我弱化，我想自个儿来。而不是所有人都盯着我看的时候。

“等一下。”我跟前的太空猴子拽住我的头。突然，他的手指插进我脸侧的洞里。我马上就明白这是怎么一回事了。我一遍又一遍地喊“不”，像是我唯一知道的词。但为时已晚。这种无法抗拒的感觉让我的乞求成了呜咽，我有种已经好几个星期没撒尿的感觉，我绝望地想要射精。我想把那个别针拔出来。

肉体撕裂的声音。

我裂开的嘴又发出一阵锐利的尖叫，被撕成半边小丑笑容。他的鸡巴滑到血淋淋的肉瓣上。“牙齿，长官。牙齿。”他们用的扳手太大了。我能从嘴里尝到金属味，我向他哭喊。

请别拔掉我的牙。

其中一个在压力下粉碎，崩裂，我痛苦无比，又兴奋极了。血从留下的洞里喷出来。当太空猴子撬开我的牙，把他的老二塞进我脸上黏糊糊的褶皱时，我的胃翻了个底朝天。我尝试闭上嘴。另一颗裂开的牙齿就像头上的枪伤，我被其他大破坏计划的怪胎过度刺激，他们还在摸我的屁股。

他的鸡巴尝起来也像肥皂。红糖肥皂。我又咳又擤，鼻涕从我鼻子里滴出来。鼻涕和血。 _我的脸_ ，我想说话， _你他妈的让我变了形_ 。但结果却是一团糟。口水在我的下巴下汇聚，里边儿有红色的小水珠。

“他感觉怎么样？”一只太空猴子问。

“糟透了。你可真差劲。再努把力。”

我的头侧挨了一拳，正中太阳穴，我眼冒金星。抽动感掠过我的脑海。我哭得像个婴儿，我只想蜷缩在床上，要么就躺在别人的臂弯里。我想离开一会儿，做个胆小鬼，我想手淫，哭泣，而且不让任何人知道。我的嘴巴被浸湿了，咸咸的精液打在我舌根上，我想吐。我什么都想做，就是不想去搏击俱乐部。这个曾经的避风港如今恶心透顶。

“我要先操他的屁股。”那个长着天使脸的家伙正在脱裤子。我本能地感觉我翘起屁股，恭迎他进来。“你很兴奋，嗯哼？”他在我老二上撒了点什么，我不知道是什么。可能是某种润滑剂（我后来发现是机油）。他在我的脸上拍了拍他的老二，我一定是合上牙了，因为我嘴里那家伙边喊边打我的太阳穴。这一拳带点儿血，顺着我一边的腮帮子流下来，流进我撕裂的嘴里。我被堵着嘴呜呜叫唤，试图把我的牙往后挪。我的喉咙扭成一团缠着他的鸡巴。我能感觉到。

天使脸的小孩把顶端塞进来了。我嚎叫着咬下去。跟前的太空猴子惊叫着抽离。接着他抓住我的头发狠撞在桌上。我能远远地听到自己的哭声，远远地。他又来一次。啪地一声。我满脸是血地啜泣。

对不起，我说。我很抱歉。

那个长着天使脸的小孩把我扯裂，我的体内在燃烧。跟前的猴子小声咕哝说我有多坏心眼儿。我说我很抱歉，对不起。我好痛，但我感觉不错，天使脸插入我身体时，在我的背上种植纯洁的吻。我能听到击打的声音。手淫。很快我的商务衬衫就会沾满精液，他们会把精液涂遍我全身。我永远也别想洗掉。

“你喜欢吗？”天使脸攥住我的屁股，狠狠撞进我脱力的躯体。我再也看不清我的脸了，但我一定看起来糟糕极了。他在抚摸我的后背。我感到恐惧。我想让他别再做好人，别再碌碌无为，别再大行善事，我受不住了。

对不起。对不起，求求你了。

他很快就操进来了。我能感觉到它的每一寸，温暖而庞大。立刻，另一个人取代他，进一步突破，长驱直入我身体深处的岩浆。我的老二燃烧，燃烧，燃烧，燃烧。我只是不停地说。对不起，对不起。一团积雨云落在我脸上，粘在我头发上，滴在我淤青的眼睛上。闻起来好像霉菌。

不知怎么的，在我那令人作呕摇摇晃晃的小脑瓜里，有了个新主意。

我喊道，

停下！我退认输！

“啊？”

我认输。

他们都一眼不错盯着我，我哭得一塌糊涂。

“他说得对。”天使脸说。“……除非你用传教士体位，不然这不比打架好多少。”

不，我说，我不是这个意思！

我被无视。我体内的太空猴子抓住我的肩膀，把我翻个面。我被捆绑的双手卡在背后。他们都咯咯大笑。“抓到一个小软蛋，对吧，长官？”他们掐我肚子上的软肉，扯开我的衬衫。他们用指甲搔刮我的乳头，天使脸正把吻痕印进我的锁骨。我像个色情明星大声呻吟，像个刚得知父母死于一场可怖车祸的孩子一样哭泣。

我认输！

我惊声尖叫，我被四分五裂，我感觉我的肚子被穿刺似的。我感觉像有胆汁涌进我的腹腔。他们亲吻我脸上的泪水，而那些更高大、更顽固的太空猴子在我周围安静地自慰，年轻的太空猴子走上前来亲我。他们吻我就像他们爱我一样。他们爱我。

当我把脑袋朝后仰时，我能在镜子里看到他。泰勒·德顿。他在抽烟。

“感觉好吗？”

我浑身发抖。第三只猴子进入我的身体，其他太空猴子在我身上射精，把他们的精液抹在我胸部和肚皮。我想让他帮帮我，但我明白他帮不了。泰勒只能帮我自救。这超出我们的掌控了。

“放手吧。”他边说边从香烟上弹掉一点儿烟灰。“放手，这样会感觉好得多。”

我不能。我做不到。

“你真他妈可悲，看看你。瞧瞧你自个儿。”

我没法集中精力。没法集中。

“好吧。”

世界变黑。

—————————

当我睁开眼时，我还在原处。我还在搏击俱乐部，双臂仍然绑在一起。

你在同一个地方醒来。

我被满意的脸孔包围。干掉的精液粘在我皮肤上，我感觉很不舒服。

“你太棒了，长官。”

我意识到泰勒接管了。我意识到他们在我失去意识的情况下操了我。我意识到他们都用他的意识操我。我一言难发。当我张开嘴，呕吐物从嘴里喷出来，溅了我一身。我瞧着它，它湿漉漉的，漂着红白相间的斑点。“你做得不错，长官。”

天使脸握住我仍然坚硬的老二，扯下别针。

一时间快感冲上心头。我的背部拱起，肌肉痉挛。我高潮了。我之前从没射过一回。我对着敞亮的天花板尖叫。我感觉它能一直持续下去。好像我要被电死了。

当我终于射完时，我失禁了。无法控制。就在我射精之后，我尿在地板上。我还是很兴奋，但最重要的是，我已经累坏了。他们松开我的胳膊，甚至扶我站起来，敬畏地盯着我继续撒上几年的尿。我靠在一只太空猴子粗壮的臂膀上，在鞋子上撒尿，几乎站不住脚。

“哦，长官。”一个吻落在我后颈上。那个高大的太空猴子把我新娘抱起来。

泰勒在哪儿，我问道。他们都笑了。

“大破坏计划的第一条规则，长官。”

你在浴缸里醒来，天使脸正轻轻地给你的头发打肥皂。你被温热的水流包围。他对粘在你身上的呕吐物和精液做了评价，你感到恶心，像你想要沉底浴缸似的。他开玩笑说你在浴缸里打飞机，在水面上留下珍珠白的球体。你希望自己溺死，但没一件事成了真。

你在床上醒来，几个太空猴子把你拖进一些干净的内衣和衬衫里。他们甚至还多给你一条毯子。你能感觉到最后一丝残余的人类精子落在你套上的拳击短裤上，你对着它们抽泣。

这次你真的睡着了。


End file.
